Halley C?
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Squee finds out he has a older sister. But there one problem he has no idea where she is or who she is. Can a certain homicdial maniac help our little friend find his sister?


**Okay so I decided to do something different. Anyway this is a story about how Squee finds out he has a older sister, she moved closer to be with him. But she acts alot like the Scary Neighbor Johnny C. NO LOVE!**

**Also I do NOT own JthM or Squee, Jhohen owns them. **

* * *

><p>(Casil household)<br>Young Todd Casil or Squee walked through the living room. He started to walk up stairs to his room, when he heard his mothers drugged moans from the other room. "Sssqqquuueeeeeeee!" She moaned. "Comeee hereeee!" She groaned. Squee obeyed and tip toed into his parents room. He stood and looked at his drugged mother that was lying sideways on there bed. "M-mom?" He asked nervously knowing his mom rarely ever needed him for anything. "Ssqqueeee come hhheeerrreee.." She groaned. Squee tip toed up to his mother. Who was sitting up. She looked at her 6 year old son, and urged him to come closer. "Squee come here closer." She said. Squee walked up to her and she sat him on her lap. "It's time I told you Squee." She said half in her right mind that wasn't drugged. "Huh what?" Squee asked. "You have a sister. A older sister.." She said to the little boy. Squee looked at his mom wide eyed then, calmed thinking she was only kidding with him. " Hehe very funny mommy." Squee said in a semi low voice. "Yes you do. She just got smart and left before you were born. She was...different then other people.." His mom said with a bit of a stern tone. Squee looked at his mom shocked. She was serious. He did have a sister but who was she. "Okay now that you know go to bed so mommy can ignore you once more." She said tiresome and put Squee down on ground. Squee was shocked that he forgot where his room was. He still went to his room all the same.

Once he shut the door, he ran over to where his Teddy bear Shmee laid up against his pillow. He picked the little bear up. "Shmee I found out I have a sister. I don't know where she lives but I wanna find her!" Squee said frantically to the old bear. "Why? What if she dont like you?" the bear whispered back to the boy.

"N-no Shmee that's wrong. She'll love me I'm sure of it." Squee stuttered. The discussion was interrupted by Squee's bedroom window being opened. The intruder was Squee's next door neighbor Johnny C, or as Squee called him Scary Neighbor man. "Hey Squeegee. What's up?" Johnny asked the little boy. Normally Squee would be frightened by his presence. But he had gotten used to Johnny's visits. But today was different. Squee wasn't afraid and looked to be feeling hurt. Johnny tilted his head at the little boy. "What's wrong Squee? Parents again?" He asked as he kneeled down to the boy.

Squee shook his head as tears started to show. "I-I. M-My Mom told me I-I have a-a s-sister." Squee sobbed. Johnny looked at the boy confused. "Ain't that suppose to be a good thing?" The maniac asked. Squee shook his head again. "No! W-wha w-what if she d-doesn't like me?" Squee asked while holding Shmee tightly fighting tears. Johnny looked at the boy and rubbed his head. "Hey she will like you. What made you think she wouldn't?" Johnny asked. "B-because she r-ran away before I w-was born. She probably never heard of me..." Squee said in a low voice. He looked down at his feet. While Johnny thought of a solution for the young boy. "Hmm. Squee do you know anything else about your "sister"?" Johnny asked. Squee shook his head. "Hmmm. Then I guess I could go to Town Hall and look for some record of her there." Johnny said as he stood. Confusing Squee. "Record? You mean those big black discs my dad threw at me?" Squee asked. Johnny shook his head then looked at Squee and rubbed his. "No. I mean there's this whole building in all cities where everyone that has ever born or died in the city. There's a record kept of them. Everyone has a record." Johnny explained to the small boy. "You think they have a record on you too Nny?" The boy asked. Nny laughed his maniacal laugh that often kept Squee up at night. "They did Squeegee! But it was full of bullshit I didn't really want to know or it made my head hurt like hell. So I burned that section to the ground. Good thing bodies are flammable huh." Johnny said. While Squee gave him his trademark squeak. "Well I'm awake. So I'll head home." Johnny said and climbed up on the boy's second story window. "Ill let you know what I find tomorrow after school. Well later Squee see you tomorrow." Johnny said with a wave and jumped down to the ground. He started to walk home his metal toed boots clanging slightly, as he walked to his hellish home. House number 777 where down below many victims await there horrible fate at the hand of the homicidal maniac.

(Next Day.)  
>The next day Squee woke up from a very sweet dream. Which is rare for the young boy. Since he mostly either rarely slept or was too afraid to even sleep. Most of it caused by his neighbor or the aliens that had experiment on him. But the dream helped him sleep through his doubt. He got out of bed and got dressed. He mostly wore a black and white striped shirt and black pants. He tied his shoes on and grabbed his backpack, and stuffed Shmee inside for school. He walked down stairs his parents were still upstairs. He sighed they were always mean to him. But he just thought that they didn't mean it. He thought his parent loved him. Eventhough they tried abandoning him numerous times. He just didn't want to see it that way, he had hoped they would change there ways. But it seemed inevitable. He sighed and ate a small breakfast and walked put the door. He headed towards his Skool. He carefully tip toed past the evil dog Nacho's dog house.<p>

When he got to Skool he sat near his only friend the Anti-Christ Pepito. But Squee couldn't focus on anything. All his mind kept wondering about who this sister of his was. Was she nice, did she know he had even existed, was she like their parents or worse, and more importantly would she even like him as a brother. He didn't even notice the bell ring. He quickly ran through the halls hoping that none of the bullies would catch him. "I hope I can find Nny. He must know something by now." He thought. "Hey Todd!" He heard a rough scary voice exclaim. "Uh-o bullies!" Todd thought. He turned for a moment and saw 5 boys a few years older than him grinning evilly. Squee squeaked and kept on running. He ran until he had made it to an ally. The bullies were still following him. Squee tried to hide behind a trashcan. He heard the bullies come into the ally. They sounded pissed.

-SLAM-

EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!

Todd heard the bullies scream and run out of the ally. Squee snuck out of his hiding place noticing the bullies had left. "Oh hello there Squee." He turned and saw Johnny crouched down on top of a dumpster looking down at him. "Nny? How did you get here?" Squee asked. "I was heading to 24/7 when I saw those boys chasing you. I knew that couldn't be good." Johnny explained. "B-but. What did you do that scared them so bad?" Squee asked. Johnny chuckled his chuckle then turned into maniacal laughter. "I didn't do anything actually. All I did was jump down from that roof. You know like Batman. They crapped their pants and ran off!" Johnny said then laughed again. Squee was afraid of Nny's laughter. But he really wanted to know what Nny learned about his sister. "Well how about you and me go get some Brain Freezys. Then I can take you home to get cleaned off." Johnny said. Squee nodded slightly and followed Nny.

(24/7.)

The 24/7 wasn't real busy this time of day. The only people that were in the store besides the cashier was Nny, Squee, and some fatheaded kid. Squee made sure to stay with Nny a little afraid of being lost or taken by aliens again. Johnny got a cherry brainfrezzy and got Squee a small blue one. They paid for there drinks and sat on the street corner. Squee was quiet. He looked over at Nny who was happily sipping his Brainfreezy. He looked back down at the ground. Nny looked at Squee noticing his sad face. "You ok Squee?" He asked. Squee was silent for a moment. "Nny... Did you find out anything about my sister?" Squee asked. Johnny raised an eyebrow at him, then suddenly remembered he was trying to help him find his sister. Nny shook his head. "Nothing recent. It's kinda hard to find someone when you don't know there first name." Nny explained. "oh..." Squee said disappointed. "How am I going to find her if I don't even know her name?" Squee thought. "God-damn it!" He heard Nny exclaim. He turned to the homicdial maniac. "I forgot! Damn it!" He exclaimed. Todd tilted his head slightly. "What did you forget Nny?" He asked. "It's nothing Squee. Come on Ill take you home." Nny said as he started heading down to there neighborhood. Squee followed behind him. Once Nny got Squee home he was kinda in a rush. "I got to go, bye Squee! Oh and don't worry I'll find where your sister is soon." Nny said. Then ran down the street. Leaving a very confused Squee. He took Shmee out of his back pack and turned and walked into his house.


End file.
